


Classified

by EnohIO



Category: 9 (2009)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-12-24
Updated: 2009-12-24
Packaged: 2017-10-05 05:13:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/38160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EnohIO/pseuds/EnohIO





	Classified

**Author's Note:**

  * For [fannore (lothkitten)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lothkitten/gifts).



They squabble, sometimes, over where it should go. Debating whether it should be categorised by material or use (but it's seen several, and that sets off a whole other debate) or biological classification. Eventually it becomes a game. 3 takes it, and when 4 realises it's gone from the draw (biological samples → bone → specimens more than 70% intact) there is no choice but to go and hunt it down.

It isn't under intact specimens more that 60% complete, nor 50% and below that complete is no longer appropriate. They have already agreed it's not over 80% complete, and to misfile it would be against the rules. It isn't stored under protective garments either. Nor in the appropriate zoological classification.

7 laughs at 4's confusion, and points towards the hats draw. 4 pries it open and nearly disappears inside, eventually scrambling back out with her helmet. Pushing off lightly from the self she's sitting on, 7 goes to collect it, before it disappears again.


End file.
